Chairuzu No Ai
by HerLoveStory
Summary: Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi and Shuichi Shindou are friends. Best friends actually. Though they do share more than 'best friend' love towards each other. This is weird considering how many times Yuki hits and insults his 'young lover'


Chairuzu no ai

Title literally means 'Child's love'. I think…not sure.

**Summary 1**: "Dad, how do you get someone to like or pay more attention to you?" Eiri asked his balding farther. His dad paled, before coughing. "err, by saying you'll become a monk when you are older." Eiri rolled his eyes "There's no way I'm becoming a monk, when I'm older…"

**Summary 2**: Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi and Shuichi Shindou are friends. Best friends actually. Though they do share more than 'best friend' love towards each other. This is weird considering how many times Yuki hits and insults his 'young lover'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gravitation or the characters. Maki Murakami owns it.

**A/N:** I honestly thought 'hmm let me do a story on how Yuki and Shuichi would've acted if they knew each other when they were younger', so here it is.

…..

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Golden amber eyes look up, before rolling at the brunette (1), purple eyed seven year old (2).

"Yes?" The blonde ten year old said, glaring up at his companion. Shuichi frowned down at his best friend (after Hiro of course), before swiftly kicking the ten year old; grinning when earning a yelp from him. "Get up, Yuki-nii-san! We have to go find papa and mama and Maiko-chan AND Hiro-nii-san AND Ayaka-chan AND Mika san" The seven year old expressed, smiling brightly; before an irritated vein popped out, when Eiri did nothing but close his eyes at his younger best friend and continued laying on the soft grass.

"Why do we have to look for them? They're right here."

"Where?" Shuichi said, looking for his family and friends in all the wrong directions.

"Akina-san (3) and Sensei Shindou(4) are over there, with papa and Tatsuha-chan on the picnic bench." He said, pointing to the side, where Shuichi's mother and farther was talking to Eiri's dad. Well Shuichi's dad was talking to Eiri's; Akina was too busy cooing at three year old Tatsuha.

"Mika is playing with Ayaka-chan's hair; Maiko-chan's with them" Eiri continued, now pointing to the left of them, where Mika was French braiding Ayaka hair, with Maiko dancing next to them exclaiming "Do My Hair Next!" over and over.

"And Hiro-kun is playing soccer with Touma-san behind this tree" Eiri stated, mentally counting how long it would take before his baka would move sideways to see his friend and brother in law play 'European' football. Eiri opened his eyes and looked at Shuichi.

'_5, 4, 3, 2. 1…_' at this Shuichi moved sideways, to see his first best friend and Touma kicking the ball. Eiri smirked before closing his eyes again, and folding his arms on the back of his head. '_Bingo_' he thought.

Shuichi frowned at the fact that Yuki was once again right. He plopped himself next to the ego-manic blonde child, before he got an idea. "Whatever you say…'_Yucki_'" Shuichi smirked, as gold-amber eyes opened, and the blonde looked at Shuichi; anger raiding off of him.

"What did you just call me, Shuichi?" Eiri asked threat evidence in his tone. Shuichi's grin dropped, as he started to scotch away from the blonde.

"N-nothing."

"Really? 'cause it sounded like you called me, 'Yucki'. Again." Eiri slowly stood up, and stalked towards the younger boy. A hell like back round emphasized Eiri's anger, as his eyes became white. Shuichi gulped.

"Yuki I'm sor- YUKI STOP!"

….

Akina paused looking at the small three year old, which made Tatsuha frown when the attention was taken off of him. Akina looked towards her oldest child, and the middle child, of her childhood best friend. She sighed as she turned towards her husband and the blondes farther.

"You would think that they love each other; the way they act like an violent old married couple." Her husband, Yusei Shindou (5) observed, also looking at his son and friend. Akina raised her eyebrows, "They do love each other."

"Yeah, but not like that." Yusei said. Mr. Uesugi nodded, agreeing. Akina rolled her eyes and frowned at their stupid ness. "Actually yes, like that." The men paled. "Can't you see the way Eiri-chan smiles at Shuichi, like he's the only thing that matters? Can't you see the Eiri-chan holds him, and never lets him go, like Shuichi is his teddy bear? Can't you see the way Shuichi always gets in trouble at school because a girl was 'harassing Yuki'? The way our son, always has to touch Eiri, whenever to wrestle or cuddle. Can't you see the way they look at each other?"

"I guess." Mr. Uesugi said, frown in place as he glanced at his son.

"But still, honey. They're both boys ?!"

Akina rolled her eyes once more at her husband, "Love is love. No one can help who they fall in love with. And Eiri-chan and Shuichi have fallen in love with each other. As their farthers you have to encouraged them."

Both men nodded. The adults now re-turned the attention back to the 'fighting' duo, to see Mika and Touma try to pry them off each other.

The three adults sighed.

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"Agreed."

"Of course it does."

….

"Dad?" Eiri asked later on that night.

"Yes son?" Mr. Uesugi questioned, glancing up at his son from his paper-work.

"Dad how do you get someone to like or pay more attention to you?" Eiri asked his balding farther. His dad paled, before coughing. "Err, by saying you'll become a monk when you are older." Eiri rolled his eyes "There's no way I'm becoming a monk, when I'm older…" he shook his head, "But seriously farther how do you get the one person who you lov- I mean like, to pay attention to you?"

"Is this about, Shuichi-chan?" his papa asked him. Eiri frowned. How did everyone know about his crush on that stupid baka? Was he that obvious?

He had asked Touma earlier, on 'how do you apologies to the one you love', who replied with: "You want to apologies to Shindou-kun? By giving him flowers of course." This left Eiri wondering how he knew he was talking about Shuichi.

Then he asked his sister, who rolled her eyes and said "just tell Shuichi-Kun that you love him already."

And now his farther. Eiri even thought Tatsuha knew, simply because when leaving the park, Tatsuha went "Shu and Eiri. Shu and Eiri" before making wet kissing noises.

"…Eiri?"

"Huh?" Eiri said, snapping out of a daze. His farther smiled at him.

"Just do something that would make Shuichi-chan happy."

Eiri nodded, and went to his room '_Do something to make the baka happy. That should be easy enough'_

….

_Ding dom. Ding dom. Ding-ding-ding-ding dom. _

"I'm coming!" Shuichi roared, irritated that he had to get up from his warm and cozy bed to answer the door. He opened the door, just to feel warm arms around him, and flowers behind his back. Shuichi looked up, saw blonde hair and grinned, before hugging the person back.

Eiri continued to hug Shuichi tightly, like he would never let him go. He felt his young friend, burry his head in his neck, which made Eiri blush madly.

After a while they pulled away. Both blushing they looked at each other and smiled.

"For you." Eiri smiled, handing the white Roses to Shuichi. (6)

"Aww Arigatō Yuki." Shuichi's smiles always had a way of making Eiri dizzy, yet feeling full of love.

"Kangei, Shu-chan" Eiri replied. They smiled at each other again.

….

They was at the park, only a couple minutes later, watching the clouds go by.

"…that one looks like an ice-cream cone." Shuichi said pointing up.

"The one next to it looks like an elephant." Eiri suggested.

Suddenly Shuichi sat up and looked at Eiri, until Eiri sat up as well.

"What you did for me was very sweet, Yuki-nii-san."

Eiri blushed, "I don't do sweet, brat!" he yelled. Shuichi grinned, then frowned when Eiri hit him. "OW that hurt Eiri!" Shuichi said, rubbing the spot Eiri hit on his head.

He then stopped, and before Eiri could stop him, Shuichi had tackled him; so he was now laying back on the floor. "Why did you do that bak-"

Eiri didn't finish because, Shuichi had given him a kiss. On the cheek.

Eiri's face went aflame; his mouth open making an wide 'O'. Shuichi pulled away and grinned at him. Before they said anything, they heard a voice.

"Hey Yuki-nii-san and Shu-chan!" Hiro said brightly, placing a ball on the floor. A blonde boy with long hair in a pony tail who was with Hiro looked at them and waved at the duo; they recognized him as the foreign exchange student from America; Claude Winchester. (7)

Shuichi got up, ran towards Hiro and glomped him. "HIRO!"

Jealously raised high in Eiri, as he also got up. He stalked towards the two.

His eyes were white, and before anyone knew it, Eiri had pulled Shuichi off of Hiro.

"Yuki-nii-san what's-"

This time Shuichi didn't get to finish.

Eiri kissed him. On the lips.

And the kiss was long. Very, very long. But neither cared.

When they pulled away, Eiri growled. "Your mine, Shuichi Shindou. Mine."

Shuichi smiled, dazed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

…..

**DONE!**

**(1)- You see in the OVA, where Shuichi's sister is a brunette? Well it would make sense if Shuichi was brown headed than pink, in this fic anyway.**

**(2)- I do not know any of their ages in the manga or anime. So this was a guess. Sorry if it's wrong.**

**(3) & (5)- I had to give Shuichi's parents names. Oh and **_**Akina**_** means in Japanese 'love song'. **

**(4)- I just have a feeling that Shuichi's farther was a teacher. I don't know why.**

**(6)- you see in the anime, one of the episodes, Mika had said that "Yuki used to be sweet" when she was arguing with Shuichi on if Yuki was sweet now or not. I thought 'well I might aswell make him sweet, because everyone loves a sweet Yuki."**

**(7)- I loveeeeeeeeee K. so I just had to add him, even thought he didn't say anything.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading that. Please R&R!**


End file.
